Gas turbine engines typically include a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. A gear system may receive torque from the turbine section at a given angular velocity, change the angular velocity and deliver torque to the fan section at a different angular velocity than the angular velocity received at the turbine section. The fan section includes a plurality of fan blades mounted to a hub supported by bearings for rotation about the engine axis. The hub receives the force from the gear system which causes the fan blades to rotate about the engine axis. The gear system and the bearings of the fan section function optimally when lubricated.